Seduciendo a tu mejor amigo
by lady deithmonth
Summary: Bella Swan es una exitosa cirujana de 25 años que cree que el amor es sólo un cuento de hadas, o eso creyó...hasta que lo volvió a ver. Edward Cullen había sido su mejor amigo. 10 años atrás, él decidio ser oficial del ejercito, tomando caminos distintos; y ahora que se encontraron, Bella no puede dejar de pensar que no estaría mal seducir a su mejor amigo y atraparlo de por vida.


CAPÍTULO 1:

- Y bien?- preguntó Alice expectante.

- Y bien qué?-pregunté sin sacar la mirada del libro que leía.

- Cómo te fue con Jacob?- preguntó eufórica, obviando mi falta de atención.

- Bien-respondí escuetamente, dando la vuelta al libro.

- Eso es todo?!-exclamó sorprendida- sólo bien?

- Ajá-respondí en un nuevo intento de terminar la conversación.

- Vamos Bella, dame detalles!-suplicó la pelinegra con su voz más pegajosa y lastimera.

- Alice, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me di…-suspiré cansinamente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces corregía a Alice sobre eso.

- …digan Bella, lo sé- soltó una risita- te hace ver tan chica.

- Soy una chica, Alice- puse los ojos en blanco.

- No. Te ves cómo una; pero te comportas como un chico…-empezó con voz reprobatoria.

- De todos modos no pasó nada con Jacob, sólo nos besamos y eso fue todo…-añadí entre dientes, mientras pasaba la página.

- Eso fue todo!-gritó histérica.

Cerré el libro de golpe y gemí interiormente.

Era hora del deporte favorito de Alice: arruinar mi vida e impedir a toda costa que acabase de leer algún libro.

- Alice…-supliqué con voz cansada.

- Nada de Alice, Isabella!-exclamó molesta, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en m costosa alfombra- no puedes ir besando a diestra y siniestra y decir que no es importante!

- Es que no lo es-respondí escuetamente, mientras me paraba y me preparaba un café.

Escuché un grito ahogado en la sala.

- Cómo puedes decir eso!- exclamó molesta, siguiéndome a la cocina- hablaban cada día, durante tres meses! Hasta le hiciste esa tonta tarjeta para san Valentín, lo invitaste a tu casa!, le presentaste a toda tu fami…

- Quieres un poco de café?-interrumpí.

- Sí, gracias- contestó con una mueca y habló- bueno, retomando nuestro asunto…-tomó aire para seguir con su regaño- le presentaste a tu familia! A tus amigos! Hasta te desconcentraste de tu investigación!

- Sí, bueno, no pasó exactamente así- respondí tranquila, mientras probaba mi café.

- Santo cielo Isabella! Pensé que estabas enamorada!-exclamó molesta.

- Vamos, Alice, no ocurrió así como lo describes…- le sonreí angelicalmente un segundo antes de voltearme a buscar el paquete de galletas

- A, no?-bufó indignada.

- No!-exclamé feliz, encontrando el paquete- en realidad no le presenté a mi familia-comí una galleta- cuando Jacob vino a casa se encontró con papá y hubiera sido descortés que no se lo presentara. Así que lo hice.

Alice abrió la boca para hablar, pero la ignoré y continué.

- Y no le hice nada cursi por san Valentín. Yo sólo le hice una tarjeta bastante divertida y sólo se lo entregué ese día, porque me parecía ridículo esperar, cuando ya la tenía hecha- comí otra galleta.- además no me distraje de mi investigación, de hecho solo exploraba los cambios bioquímicos de la neurociencia- le sonreí tomando un sorbo de café- ¿sabías que un estímulo adecuado en la zona occipital te puede generar descargas eléctricas de oxitocina? –sonreí recordando- te aseguro que es fuente de primera mano-le guiñe un ojos.

Alice gimió en voz alta.

- Vamos, Bella, dime que no experimentaste con Jacob, como si fuera t rata de laboratorio…-suplicó tapándose los ojos, con gesto angustioso.

- Nunca escuché que se quejara- Alice gimió lastimeramente. La ignoré y continué- al contario lo encontraba fascinante-le respondí comiendo otra galleta.

- No puedo creer que a tus 25 años! Aún actúes con la misma inmadurez que a tus 18!-exclamó molesta.

- No es mi culpa que tú seas la señorita relaciones serias-resoplé por lo bajo.

- Tengo 26, Isabella!- respondió Alice, mientras me daba una mirada indignada- se supone que ya debo estar casada! La mitad de nuestros amigos lo están.

Elevé los ojos al cielo. Alice iba a empezar con su chachara sobre el matrimonio si no se lo impedía.

- Estas hablando tonterías Alice, eres joven, hermosa y exitosa- le tendí una galleta que tomó inmediatamente- para qué rayos querías casarte y cambiar eso?!

- Amor, familia, estabilidad?- contestó confundida.

- Ni siquiera estás segura- la tomé por los hombros sin esfuerzo, aun cuando con sus caros tacones le daban unos cuantos centímetros a su pequeña altura- sólo diviértete con Jasper, vive el momento y si es el indicado ya te darás cuenta- la conduje al sofá y la senté en el gran sofá, mientras tomaba mi libro y me acomodaba a su lado- de lo contrario llegará otro y ya!

- No entiendo cómo puedes ver la vida tan fácil!-se quejó- todo es tan complicado!

- Nada es complicado duende- contesté retomando mi lectura- las personas somos quienes hacemos nuestra existencia complicada.

- Supongo que tienes razón…-musitó.

Dejé el libo de lado para mirarla socarronamente. Alice sonrió.

- Bueno, bueno… está claro que tienes la razón- se corrigió mientras se reía melodiosamente.

- Dios, Alice! Te das cuenta que cantas mientras te ríes?-la piqué burlonamente.

- No es mi culpa ser tan femenina-refunfuñó. Mientras buscaba su bolso y se preparaba para marcharse- deberías intentarlo.

- Pero yo soy muy femenina-respondí confundida, mientras miraba mi atuendo.

Llevaba unos jeans claros y una camiseta de tirantes con un gran escote en la espalda. Además mi rostro estaba con la ración justa de maquillaje. Por ello, si surgía alguna salida; Sólo debía ponerme unos zapatos y tomar un bolso.

- No me refiero a tu aspecto!-gruñó exasperada- eres hermosa y viste realmente bien! Traes babeando a medio hospital detrás de ti.- sacó su móvil del bolso y revisó las llamadas y añadió- me refiero a tu carácter, eres demasiado inteligente, segura y práctica para tu propio bien!

- Creía que eso era bueno, ya sabes alejaba a los hombres-fruncí el ceño y resolplé algo molesta- pero al parecer, a los chicos parece gustarles

- Ese es el quid!-exclamó feliz- a ellos le gustas porque eres como ellos!

- No es mi culpa que la mente masculina sea tan retorcida-mascullé volviendo a mi lectura.

Alice rodó los ojos y se acomodó en el espejo del recibidor para irse.

- Ah! Casi lo olvido!-exclamó volviendo a la sala- por qué terminaste con Jacob?

- No terminamos Alice-respondí cansinamente.- porque …

- Jamás empezaron-respondió en el mismo tono- pero porque decidieron dejar de salir.

- Es bastante simple, la verdad-contesté mientras giraba una página- Jacob, me dijo que en el último mes que me dediqué al hospital, conoció una chica y salió con ella.

Alice jadeó de indignación.

.- Y te lo dijo así nada más!?- exclamó indignada y añadió- olvida lo que te dije, es un pésimo chico. Es más el edificio que construye en la avenida se va a derrumbar, estoy segura!

- No seas ridícula Alice-respondí burlonamente, mientras alzaba la vista del libro y añadí - el compra y lee tu revista, lo sabías?

Ella hizo un sonido, mitad felicidad, mitad frustración.

- Bueno, quizá sólo sea un poco malo- se acomodó el cabello y añadió- de todos modos que le dijiste?

- Bueno, le dije que todo estaba bien, que podíamos ser amigos- respondí, mientras pasaba de página.

- QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!-gritó molesta.

- Le dije que todo estaba bie…-repetí con voz aburrida.

- Sé perfectamente lo que dijiste- me interrumpió molesta. Entonces ¿para qué preguntaba?- no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!

- Bueno, él había sido muy amable conmigo y un buen agarre* la verdad, de hecho aprendí unas cuantas cosas y fue fantástico!- le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

- Me da miedo preguntar que te respondió después de lo que le dijiste- contestó mordiéndose la uñas nerviosamente.

- Deja de morderte las uñas Alice, sabes que es un feo hábito- la reprendí y añadí- en realidad...¡ quién iba a pensar que se enfadaría! No es ilógico? Yo era la agraviada! Y en unos minutos empezó a gritar que sólo había sido para mí un juguete.- suspiré indignada.

- Explicarte por qué se ofendió sería inútil, Bella. –negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su portafolio y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Alice!- llamé siguiéndola a la puerta, mientras buscaba algo en mi mente que la complaciera para que me concediera un pequeño favor- por cierto, me encanta ese abrigo!

- Gracias! Es un valentino- sonrió complacida. Yujú. Tarea cumplida.

- De nada- le di la sonrisa más dulce de mi repertorio y añadí- olvidé decirte que viajaré una semana a nueva York. Me dejarías quédame en tu piso de allí!- asintió soniente- ah! Y me prestarías a Jasper?

- Estás loca?!-gritó frunciendo el ceño- por qué diablos te prestaría a mi novio?

- Me refería a tu auto, pequeña idiota-le respondí sarcásticamente.

- Oh!-exclamó avergonzada, sonrojándose ligeramente- supongo que ahora dirás que es mi culpa llamar a mi auto como mi novio!

- No, es tu culpa encontrar un novio con el mismo nombre que tu auto!- le respondí burlonamente.

Gruñó en respuesta.

- Toma las llaves de Jasper- suspiró derrotada y añadió severamente- más te vale que no tenga ni un rasguño y asegúrate de pedirle las llaves del departamento al portero y comprar comida.

- Sí mamá- respondí burlonamente, jugando con las llaves y su ridículo llavero que decía love.

- Más te vale que me traigas un obsequio- se despidió.

Me tensé. realmente era un poco mala divinando lo que querían las personas como obsequio.

- Algo de Valentino?-pregunté indecisa.

- Mejor un Gucci- me guiñó al ojo, mientras se dirigía al ascensor- ah! Y no olvides traer algo para Rouse.

- Listo!, te quiero, pequeña duende- le sonreí.

- Y yo a ti, geniecillo.

ESTO es para ustedes, así que disfrútenlo! ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS ;) un millón de besos! Karito


End file.
